Le duel ou la fougue de l'amour du fauve de Jade
by Tema24
Summary: Lee, lassé de voir les autres se mettre en couple autour de lui, décide de trouver l'amour à tout prix, et à sa manière! Couple et bizarreries!... Finie!
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Le duel ou la fougue de l'amour du fauve de Jade

**Auteur : **Tema24

**Disclaimer** : Ces personnages ne sont pas à moi !

**Genre :** Romance, Humour

**Couples : **ma foi, il y en a !…

**Note :** Une petite fic en trois chapitres. J'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira! Laissez moi des comms please pour que je m'améliore du mieux possible!! Mici et bonne lecture surtout!! ;-)

**Chapitre 1: Parce qu'il le vaut bien.**

Ce matin-là Lee arriva à l'entraînement avec un léger retard par rapport à ses coéquipiers. Gaï-sensei n'étant pas encore arrivé, il s'apprêta vaillamment à entamer une série de 500 pompes punitives, mais alors qu'il s'allongeait sur le sol, il releva la tête et aperçut une chose qui lui déplut au plus haut point.  
Neji était en train de remettre en place une mèche de cheveux de Ten-Ten d'un geste léger mais avec une expression parfaitement niaise, tandis que celle-ci, l'air tout aussi niais, caressait l'épaule du jeune homme du bout des doigts.  
"Ce n'est pas possible" pensa Lee. "Deux jeunes gens portés par la fougue de la jeunesse et de l'amour, là, juste devant MOI, alors que MOI, le resplendissant fauve de jade de Konoha, je ne connais pas encore l'amour!! Oh rage! Oh désespoir! Je ne peux pas tolérer cela plus longtemps! Moi, Rock Lee, j'aurais droit à l'amouuuuur !! "  
Ce discours intérieur se prolongea un moment et fut si long que Neji et Ten-Ten finirent par s'apercevoir qu'une personne à plat ventre avec des flammes dans les yeux les fixait depuis dix minutes.  
- Heu... Tu vas bien Lee? Je sens comme un courant négatif là... Demanda Neji l'air suspicieux. Son regard allait de Ten-Ten à Lee et de Lee à Ten-Ten avec une expression effrayante.  
- Tu es jaloux? Minauda Ten-Ten en souriant.

Lee se leva, résolu.  
"Oui je le suis! " déclara-t-il le torse bombé.  
Et Neji lui envoya son point dans la figure.  
"Heu non pas comme ça.. heu.. Je suis content pour vous! Non moi aussi je vais connaître l'amour!!"  
- Ah bon avec qui? Tu m'interesses! Demanda Ten-Ten soudain très interessée par un ragot potentiel.  
- Je vais conquérir le coeur de ma bien-aimée!! S'enflamma Lee de nouveau. Elle ne résistera pas à mon charisme et à mon charme naturel!  
Il partit en courant, ignorant l'arrivée en fanfare de Gaï-sensei, qui en fut fort déçu d'ailleurs, étant donné qu'il pensait avoir fort bien réussi son effet.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive? demanda-t-il aux deux autres?  
- Mmmm.. on ne sait pas trop.. Dit Neji. Il est parti en quête de l'amour il a dit.  
- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il va se remettre à persécuter Sakura...

Lee se dépêcha d'aller choisir un somptueux bouquet de fleurs pour sa belle Sakura chez les Yamanaka. Il en profita pour demander à Ino si elle savait où il pourrait la trouver. Celle-ci lui répondit fort aimablement que la "truie rose" se trouvait au terrain d'entraînement numéro 7 la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait aperçue, le matin même.  
Il se dirigea donc avec toute la fougue de la jeunesse (bla bla bla...) dont il était capable vers le dit terrain d'entraînement.  
Il fut surpris d'entendre retentir des cris stridents depuis la rue qui menait au terrain.  
- Serait-ce la douce voix de mon aimée? Se dit-il naïvement, ne semblant pas remarquer les deux pauvres enfants qui s'enfuyaient terrorisés non loin de là.  
Souhaitant la surprendre, il se dirigea à pas de loup vers l'origine des cris, qui semblaient maintenant avoir été remplacés par des hurlements de douleur.

Voici la scène à laquelle il assista en arrivant à son but :  
Sakura hurlait proprement sur le pauvre Naruto.  
- Tu n'es qu'un bon à rien! Un imbécile! Un incompétent! Je vais t'apprendre à faire ce genre de blagues!  
Le sang de Lee et son imagination ne firent qu'un tour : Naruto avait-il manqué de respect à son aimée?!  
Mais Sakura ne lui laissa pas le temps de courir défendre son honneur, elle asséna un violent coup de poing en pleine figure à Naruto qui pour une fois, au lieu de s'envoler dans les vastes cieux, s'effondra tel un sac de patates (et avec autant de grâce naturelle d'ailleurs)  
Lee observa attentivement la scène qui suivit :  
Sakura, voyant que Naruto ne se relevait pas, fut prise de remords apparemment et l'aida à se relever. Le pauvre garçon saignait abondamment du nez et était complètement sonné. Sa colère étant passée, Sakura, fit une chose étonnante: elle prit un mouchoir dans sa poche et se mit à éponger soigneusement la bouche de Naruto, et entreprit de le soigner avec son chakkra en le soutenant délicatement.  
- Tu sais bien que je m'énerve facilement Naruto, tu devrais faire plus attention! disait-elle doucement.

Le sang de Lee refit un tour, puis deux, puis trois, puis partit dans tous les sens.  
Il surgit devant eux :  
- Narutoooo! Hurla-t-il! Comment oses-tu? Tu crois que je ne vais pas défendre mon honneur ?!  
- RReeuuuBeeeuhhAAhh... Répondit seulement Naruto, toujours sonné par le coup de poing de Sakura, et peut-être encore plus par ses soins d'ailleurs...  
- Je te lance un défi ! Rugit Lee.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu rac.. Intervint Sakura, mais Lee ne la laissa pas continuer.  
- Toi et Moi Naruto! En duel! Ce soir sur ce même terrain! Devant tout le village! Le gagnant remportera le coeur de Sakura!!  
- Quoi ?! Eructa Sakura. Mais que...  
Mais Lee avait déjà disparut.  
- Mais pourquoi t'as rien dit Naruto?! C'est pas possible c'est scandaleux!!  
- RReeuuuBeeeuhhAAhh ?  
Il se reprit un coup de poing.

La nouvelle fit rapidement le tour du village, et ne mit pas plus de quelques heures à devenir complètement incontrôlable.  
Les commentaires fusaient, les paris étaient pris.  
Deux fans clubs s'étaient formés, par magie on aurait cru : celui de Lee, 99.99999 du village, et celui de Naruto, composé de Konohamaru ("Je suis avec toi Chef!") et de Jiraya ("Mm mm je lui ai tout appris avec les femmes!..")  
Neji et Ten-Ten présidaient le fan-club de Lee : Ten-Ten était ainsi ravie de se retrouver au centre de l'attention ("Je sais tout depuis le début!!") et Neji affirmait soutenir Lee par solidarité toute masculine, et pas pour avoir enfin la paix, non non non.

La jeune Hinata avait passé la journée à s'entraîner avec son père. Elle décida d'aller faire un tour en ville pour se délasser un peu, car son père était vraiment dur avec elle.  
Elle fut interpellée par Kiba au coin d'une rue :  
- Hé ! Hinata ! Tu paries pour qui ?  
- Quoi?  
- C'est moi qui m'occupe des paris! C'est un super plan! En plus ça me permet de parler à plein de nanas! Shino a pas voulu me suivre mais il s'est planté! Un super plan j'te dis!  
- Mais de quoi tu parles Kiba ?  
- Tu paries sur Naruto? Ouais j'en étais sûr… Mais bon ça m'étonne un peu quand même vu le prix du duel mais bon…  
- Mais… Heu… Enfin de quoi tu parles Kiba?!  
- T'es pas au courant?  
- Mais non!  
- Mmmm je sais pas si je dois t'en parler… heu… Tu vas pas t'évanouir ou un truc du genre?!  
Vexée, Hinata essaya de paraître énervée :  
- Nan !!  
- Ok... Bon y a un duel organisé entre Lee et Naruto pour savoir qui va sortir avec Sakura.  
- Qu.. Qu.. Quoi? Balbutia Hinata en rougissant.  
- Ah non hein t'as dit que tu t'évanouirais pas hein!! Paniqua Kiba en tendant les bras d'avance pour la retenir (L'habitude?)  
- Non.. Je.. Ne t'inquiète pas. Qui a organisé ça? C'est une idée de Lee ? C'est ça?  
- A vrai dire on ne sait plus trop. Je crois que oui mais bon. On a pas trop discuté avec Naruto cet-apres-midi alors…  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Il était bizarre au début… fatigué je sais pas… On l'a trouvé avec Sakura sur le terrain numéro 7 (On le cherchait pour les paris tu vois.. le pourcentage.. )  
Hinata tressaillit en entendant que Naruto avait été trouvé avec Sakura. C'était donc vrai?  
Kiba continua :  
- Et donc, on lui a parlé un peu, il avait l'air mieux, il avait l'air de découvrir qu'il y aurait un duel et donc il a dit qu'il trouvait ça drôle et là Sakura l'a assommé et on l'a plus vu depuis. Mais Shika s'en occupe hein.. enfin je crois.  
Hinata, qui semblait jusque là éberluée, demanda alors d'une voix plus assurée :  
- Et Sakura?  
- On a eu du mal à la calmer mais on a eu de la chance. Elle a voulu demander à Tsunade d'interdire le duel, mais l'Hokage l'a assommée aussi.  
Et elle m'a chargé d'organiser des paris pour elle!!  
Un sourire démoniaque se dessinait à présent lentement sur les lèvres de la douce Hinata.  
- Bon... heu.. faut que j'y aille là.. ça commence bientôt.. Tu veux parier alors?

Elle leva sur lui un regard glacé.  
- Heu...bon.. Tant pis alors j'y vais.. À tout à l'heure hein...  
Et il détala.

Hinata regarda l'horizon avec détermination. Elle se sentait plus forte qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.  
- Je vais empêcher ça! Dit-elle. C'est ma chance! Je vais trouver un moyen de faire perdre Naruto et m'arranger pour obliger Sakura à aller avec Lee ! Je n'ai jamais eu de plus grande rivale! Cette fois-ci, je vais vaincre!!  
Elle se mit à courir vers le terrain numéro 7, prête à user de toutes les ruses pour atteindre son but.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2: Machination**

Hinata, tout de même encore novice dans l'art de l'échafaudage de plans machiavéliques à grande échelle, se dit qu'il valait mieux prendre bien soin d'étudier la situation correctement.  
Quand elle arriva au terrain d'entraînement numéro 7, elle fut ravie de voir qu'il n'y avait pas presque personne sur place. Cela l'étonna un peu, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de tergiverser. Il fallait agir vite.  
Comment faire pour que Naruto perde, sans qu'il reçoive trop de coups quand même? (C'est qu'elle ne voulait pas l'abîmer quand même)  
Hinata était en plein conflit intérieur : elle n'avait jamais piégé personne, mais elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque que Naruto remporte ce tournoi! Même si elle n'était pas sûre que Sakura veuille de Naruto!  
Un ring avait été installé au milieu du terrain. Ca semblait avoir été fait à la va-vite parce qu'il était bancal, et perché beaucoup trop haut sur un tas de vieux parpaings, qui devaient certainement provenir du terrain de construction d'à côté.  
Cela donna une idée à Hinata. Elle repartit en courant jusqu'à chez elle sans plus attendre pour pouvoir être de retour avant que la foule arrive.

Mais pourquoi n'y avait-il personne sur le terrain alors que le duel devait avoir lieu une heure à peine plus tard? Est-ce que les gens ne s'intéressaient déjà plus au duel? Certainement pas. En fait, s'ils n'étaient pas là, c'est parce qu'il y avait du spectacle ailleurs.  
Lee monta sur l'estrade et bomba le torse. Il avait demandé à Ten-Ten et Neji de rassembler un maximum de monde sur la place du village pour assister à son discours. Afin d'officialiser la rencontre qui allait l'opposer à son rival, il souhaitait faire une déclaration d'amour en bonne et due forme à Sakura.  
Celle-ci avait d'ailleurs été amenée par l'Hokage de force et manifestait son mécontentement bruyamment. Elle fut poussée sur l'estrade et fut bien obligée de se taire quand elle vit la foule acclamer Lee. (Quelle popularité!...) En réalité, la foule n'acclamait pas vraiment le jeune ninja amoureux. Lee ne remarquait rien, mais Sakura, elle, voyait parfaitement Kiba derrière eux agiter une grande pancarte avec le nombre de paris et les gains présumés des gagnants. Elle lui jeta un regard noir, qui resta sans le moindre effet sur lui.

Naruto aussi était là, il saluait la foule l'air ravi, persuadé que c'était lui que tout le monde l'acclamait...

- Sakura! s'écria Lee. Je vais te prouver mon amour et gagner ton coeur en balayant mon rival, le fourbe Naruto qui a profité de ton innocence!  
Ces paroles soulevèrent un courant de murmures et d'exclamations dans la foule qui, Sakura s'en doutait bien, étaient autant de points de départ de ragots sur son compte. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter ça?! Elle repensa à l'épisode du terrain numéro 7 et se rappela du moment où elle avait frappé Naruto. Elle le regarda et vit qu'il avait encore un pansement sur le front et se mit à rougir. Elle lui avait vraiment fait mal?

Lee continuait sa litanie.  
- Naruto! Tu vas payer pour ta trahison! Jamais tu n'auras Sakura! Tu n'as pas la moindre chance de conquérir son coeur face au majestueux fauve de jade brûlant de Konoha!!  
Sakura était désespérée. Quel combat ridicule! Evidemment c'est le genre de pari que Naruto adorait... Elle se prépara à entendre le même genre de bêtises de la bouche de son coéquipier mais contre toute attente, ce ne fut pas le cas :  
- Laisse tomber Gros-Sourcils! lança Naruto. Sakura va pas se laisser avoir comme ça! Elle sortira avec qui elle veut ok?! Je vais me battre pour te montrer qui est le plus fort! Et tu vas lui foutre la paix ok !  
Sakura était tout simplement sidérée. Alors il prenait sa défense sans profiter de la situation? Il avait tant changé depuis son départ avec Jiraya? Elle regarda le grand blond fanfaronner devant le public et rougit de plus belle, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

De son côté, Hinata finissait ses préparatifs. Elle était retournée chez elle pour prendre du fil de pêche très fin. Elle achevait d'en disposer à des endroits stratégiques sur le ring. Son plan était simple : si Naruto tombait du ring et était assommé, il perdrait le combat, et sans avoir reçu trop de coups. Il lui suffisait de disposer intelligemment ses fils et en tirant au bon moment, elle ferait tomber Naruto en arrière.  
C'était vraiment parfait comme plan, pensa-t-elle : pas trop violent, et tout à fait discret! Avec son byakugan, elle verrait parfaitement les fils alors que les autres pas du tout! Personne ne se douterait de rien! Elle ne voulait surtout pas que quelqu'un soit au courant! Il fallait que Lee gagne, qu'il sorte avec Sakura, et que Naruto soit libre c'est tout. Pour le reste heu... et bien... elle verrait plus tard!  
Satisfaite d'elle-même mais en même temps un peu effrayée par ses propres idées, elle s'éloigna un peu du ring, juste assez pour pouvoir tirer sur ses fils sans être repérée.  
Le public commença à s'installer autour du ring, il n'y avait pas de gradins alors les gens restaient debout ou s'asseyaient par terre en attendant que ça commence.  
Hinata les regardait avec un sentiment d'excitation tout nouveau pour elle: elle jubilait intérieurement de pouvoir faire quelque chose devant tout le monde sans que personne ne puisse le voir! Elle regardait chacun des membres du public en se disant: "Ah toi tu ne verras rien", "Hi hi toi non plus", "Et toi non plus" ... Et elle continuait.  
"Et toi non ..." Elle s'arrêta net. Neji. C'était Neji qu'elle voyait devant elle. Lui aussi pourrait voir les fils avec son byakugan!

Hinata essaya de ne pas se laisser envahir par la panique : il lui fallait se débarrasser de son cousin à tout prix!

Que faire?! Evidemment inutile d'essayer d'attaquer le jeune Hyuga par derrière, il voit à 360° ... Hinata serrait ses mains sur sa poitrine en réfléchissant intensément. "Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire? Il faut qu'il parte de là... Je dois m'en débarrasser à tout prix...  
La réponse à ses problèmes se présenta d'elle-même. Elle entendit une voix à côté d'elle : "Hinata... ça va?"  
C'était Ten-Ten. Hinata n'avait jamais été aussi contente de la voir... Elle cacha sa joie pourtant, et révélant un talent insoupçonné pour la comédie, prit un air affligé.  
"Oh Ten-Ten..." dit-elle d'une petite voix.  
- Tu as l'air triste! S'inquiéta tout de suite l'innocente Ten-Ten. C'est à cause du tournoi? C'est ça?  
Hinata saisit sa chance au vol. Elle renifla bruyamment et montra à son amie un visage embué de larmes.  
- Oh là là je suis désolée Hinata-chérie! dit Ten-Ten catastrophée. Je savais que tu aimais bien Naruto mais je ne pensais pas à ce point là... qu'est-ce que je peux faire?  
- Mmm... Gémit Hinata. Je crois que je devrais rentrer... Je ne me sens pas bien... Elle renifla.  
- Ca va aller? Heu... Tu veux que je te raccompagne?  
Hinata leva un regard plein d'espoir vers la kunoichi naïve. "Tu ferais ça?" Et hop un reniflement pour la forme.  
- Mais bien sûr! Allons-y !  
Elle partirent sur le champ et quand elles arrivèrent devant chez les Hyuga, Hinata s'arrêta et fit semblant d'hésiter.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Ten-Ten.  
- Je ne voudrais pas que mon père me voie...  
- Oh tu as raison, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?  
- Passons pas derrière... Je peux passer par la cave... Tu m'accompagnes? (Reniflement!...)  
- Heu... oui d'accord..  
C'est ainsi que Ten-Ten se retrouva enfermée dans la cave des Hyuga...

Hinata n'en revenait pas. Absolument pas. "Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?" se disait-elle. Elle revint sur ses pas deux fois avant de retourner pour de bon au terrain d'entraînement. "Ten-Ten ne me pardonnera jamais!" pensait-elle alors qu'elle allait lui ouvrir la porte, puis elle entendait une petite voix qui lui disait "Tu pourras juste feindre une crise de folie passagère... Penses à Naruto Hinata " Et elle repartait.  
Finalement la petite voix démoniaque prit complètement le pouvoir dans le corps d'Hinata. Elle alla voir Neji et lui dit que Ten-Ten l'avait chargée de lui donner rendez-vous dans un endroit secret, où elle, Hinata, allait se faire un plaisir de la conduire.  
Neji, en entendant que sa chérie l'attendait dans un coin sombre, ne se fit bizarrement pas prier et se fit avoir encore plus facilement que Ten-Ten. Il avait suffit de fermer tranquillement la porte pendant qu'il descendait les escaliers. Hinata ne manqua pas de se dire au passage que si son père savait ça, il trouverait Neji moins formidable et elle moins nulle, mais après réflexion, elle pensa avec sagesse que ça n'était peut-être pas la peine de lui en parler.

Elle se précipita donc sur le lieu du duel et reprit sa position.  
Quand le combat démarra enfin, elle était fin prête, et déterminée.

Lee hurla et se jeta sur Naruto. "Tu vas payer pour avoir bafoué l'honneur de Sakuraaaaa!!"  
Naruto se prit un coup de pied de plein fouet, tituba un peu puis répliqua:  
"Tu vas voir ce que tu vas prendre Gros Sourcils!!" Et il lui envoya un bon coup de poing.  
Mais Lee esquiva et ils continuèrent sur ce ton pendant quelques minutes, sous les acclamations du public.

Mais quelqu'un caché dans un coin attendait son heure. Le regard perçant d'Hinata fixait Naruto et plus particulièrement ses pieds. Elle attendait patiemment le moment propice.  
Tout en surveillant le combat avec son byakugan elle repensait à son entraînement du matin avec son père et se mit à parler toute seule. Elle imitait la voix de son père : "Tss Tss Hinata.. Tu dois faire plus d'exercice avec ton byakugan!" et se répondait elle-même "Tss Tss Père.. Tu vas être content, je fais des exercices!..."  
Elle continua un peu cette conversation avec elle-même mais elle fut vite rappellée à la réalité par les cris du public.  
- Tu deviens folle ma fille! Se dit-elle et elle se concentra de plus belle sur Naruto.  
En effet, le public criait car celui-ci s'était pris un coup violent dans la poitrine et reculait dangereusement vers le bord du ring.  
- C'est le moment!! Pensa Hinata.  
Elle prit le fil qui correspondait à ce coin, recula un peu, prit son élan... et tira!


	3. Chapter 3

_Et voilà le troisième et dernier chapitre! Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews ça fait très plaisir!_

_J'espère que vous aimerez cette fin haute en couleur, je suis dure avec certains personnages, mais il faut ce qui faut!! _

_Bonne lecture! ;)_

**Chapitre 3: Black Out**

Tout se passa comme au ralenti dans un film. (Un mauvais film.)  
Le fil invisible vint se poser juste au dessus des genoux de Naruto et celui ci fut tiré violemment en arrière.  
Hinata, concentrée jusqu'à la crispation totale, suivait chacun des mouvements du grand blond et comptait les centimètres qui le séparaient du sol. La position était idéale: il allait s'écraser la tête la première par terre et rester KO sûrement plusieurs minutes, juste le temps pour Lee d'être déclaré vainqueur.  
Elle ne respirait plus. Trop excitée. Il se rapproche... Il va tomber... Il commence à glisser... Il va tomber… il va tomber...  
Il ne tombe pas!  
Quoi?! Comment ça il ne tombe pas? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?  
Déconcertée, Hinata regarda Naruto. Il était déjà en train de se relever sous les applaudissements du public. Derrière lui, les clones assommés qui lui avaient servi d'amortisseurs. Dans l'urgence, il en avait créé trois qui s'étaient docilement chargés de le retenir en se mettant entre le sol et lui.  
"Satané réflexe de survie!! Enragea Hinata! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?! Il va faire attention maintenant!!".  
Comme de juste, d'autres clones étaient en train de positionner autour du ring.  
- Tu crois que tes clones me font peur?! Cria Lee dans une colère décuplée par les rires du public.  
- Nan Gros-Sourcils c'est pas pour toi c'est pour moi! On dirait que je suis plus maladroit que d'habitude aujourd'hui... répondit Naruto en se frottant la tête.  
- Tu te moques de moiiiiiiii? !!  
Lee se jeta sur lui et le combat reprit de plus belle.

De son côté, Hinata ruminait son échec. Bizarrement, elle ne pensait plus tellement au bien-être de Naruto ni à l'enjeu du combat.  
Elle ne savait plus trop pourquoi elle était là, mais une chose était bien sûre, elle avait échoué et considérait cette défaite comme un affront personnel.  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive? pensa-t-elle. Je le crois pas! Je suis trop nulle! Je ne peux même pas piéger quelqu'un correctement!  
Ca ne va pas se passer comme ça! J'en ai marre! Je vais trouver un moyen!  
Elle se mit à réfléchir intensément en regardant tour à tour les membres du public qui l'entourait. Soudain, elle se leva, et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers sa prochaine victime.  
A croire que la petite voix démoniaque avait complètement pris possession d'Hinata. Maintenant elle jouait pour gagner. Pour gagner et c'est tout. Elle ne renoncerait pas encore une fois! Jamais!  
Naruto? Hein Naruto qui?...

Le spectateur élu par Hinata était en fait Jiraya. Celui était endormi sur l'épaule de Tsunade. Dans une position qui d'ailleurs lui aurait permis d'avoir une vue imprenable sur la poitrine de l'Hokage s'il n'avait pas été endormi. Mais dormait-il vraiment d'ailleurs?  
Cela n'intéressait absolument pas Hinata, qui elle avait jeté son dévolu sur la bouteille de Sake que le sannin partageait avec Tsunade.  
Elle s'approcha d'eux l'air de rien et s'empara du gobelet de Jiraya alors que celui-ci lançait un ronflement beaucoup trop parfait pour être vrai.  
Elle repartit et cette fois-ci ne se cacha plus. Elle alla directement vers le ring. Kiba était chargé de l'arbitrage. Mais en réalité, il n'avait pas l'air pressé de grimper sur le ring pour intervenir vu l'intensité du combat. Les deux duellistes étaient déjà tous les deux couverts de bleus. Elle le décida en arguant d'un ordre de l'hokage. Il n'eut pas le choix et tenta tant bien que mal de s'imposer sur le ring pour proclamer une petite pause.  
Hinata se fit de nouveau toute petite, "Mon dieu qu'est-ce que c'est facile pour les gens de ne pas me voir!!" se dit-elle avec une pointe d'amertume mais aussi de mesquinerie, car elle tenait sa revanche sur le monde. (Enfin!!)  
Elle s'approcha du coin de Lee, et lui fit un petit signe pour attirer son attention.  
- Hé Lee! dit elle d'une petite voix.  
- Qu'est-ch'qu'il y a Hinata? Tu viens me choutenir ch'est cha? répondit Lee tant bien que mal. (Manifestement Naruto était reparti dans l'autre coin avec deux de ses dents)  
- Oui c'est ça! Tu es vraiment.. heu.. Resplendissant!! Elle essayait de ne pas faire attention au sang et à la morve qui s'échappait du nez du pauvre garçon.  
- Ahhh Merchi Hinata! Tu verras Chakura va voir que che chuis le meilleur et le plus chéduichant!!  
- J'en suis sure!! Renchérit Hinata avec la sincérité la plus parfaite qui soit. Tiens, prends un peu d'eau, ça te fera du bien Lee!  
Elle lui tendit un petit gobelet...

Les évènements qui suivirent eurent tôt fait de sortir Hinata de son aveuglement. Elle était loin d'avoir mesuré les conséquences de son acte. Elle savait que Lee ne supportait pas l'alcool, que ça avait tendance à le rendre plus fort et plus combatif. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que ça le rendait aussi complètement fou.  
Le chaos s'installa dans l'arène improvisée : Lee commença par s'en prendre à Naruto - jusque là c'était dans le plan d'Hinata - mais bientôt il laissa complètement tomber le cas du blond pour passer à l'annihilation totale de la surface de combat - pas du tout dans le plan d'Hinata -  
- Chuis le plus f.f..fort!! Chakuraaaa! Hips ! Tu vas p..p..payer Naruto!! Hurlait-il en rouant de coup Naruto puis Kiba sans s'apercevoir que la victime avait changé.  
Hinata était catastrophée : "Mais pourquoi j'ai fait ça? C'est ridicule! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris?!"  
Et bien elle avait eu envie de prendre sa revanche sur le monde, mais avait mal choisi son moment…  
Elle réalisa quand Lee commença à démonter le ring et à envoyer des parpaings dans le public que ce n'était pas le moment de se lamenter mais de trouver une solution. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait arrêter Lee?!  
Devant elle, sur le ring à moitié démonté, Sakura était accourue au secours de Naruto qui avait reçu le premier parpaing en pleine tête.  
Très concentrée, elle bougeait peu et utilisait son chakra pour soigner Naruto.

Hinata eut tout de suite une idée, et elle se mit à courir en se protégeant la tête avec ses mains (les parpaings, toujours…)  
Si bien qu'elle prit à peine le temps de se demander pourquoi Sakura avait aussi vite volé au secours de Naruto, juste un peu par habitude. C'est vrai elle s'était télé-transportée ou quoi?! Elle lui tapait dessus encore le matin même, faut savoir!  
Mais peut-être que Hinata avait dépassé tout cela... Ca lui était un peu égal au fond. Elle s'était prouvée à elle-même qu'elle pouvait gagner.  
Et oui au fond, on ne peut pas dire que Lee avait perdu...

Elle cherchait quelqu'un dans la foule. Une tignasse blonde plus précisément. Ino.  
Elle l'aperçut cachée sous une chaise et la rejoignit tant bien que mal.  
- Ino tu peux me rendre un service?  
- Quoi?! Répondit la Kunoichi paniquée.  
- Tu peux prendre possession du corps de Sakura? Elle ne bouge pas trop là.  
- Mais pourquoi faire ?! C'est pas le moment pour les blagues Hinata!  
- Non c'est pour calmer Lee! Tu lui fait dire qu'elle l'aime, et il se calme…  
- Pffff marchera jamais.. Et puis ça me rapporterait quoi? Là c'est marrant finalement.. dit la blonde avec un sourire mauvais.  
- Mmmm... Hinata réfléchit... Elle se devait de titiller de nouveau sa fibre manipulatrice, pour la bonne cause cette fois!  
- Et bien.. dit-elle... si Sakura dit ça, Lee ne la lâchera vraiment plus.. Et peut-être qu'elle sera prise quand Sasuke reviendra...  
Les mots magiques.  
Ino se mit immédiatement en position. Concentration. Concentration. Et elle entra dans le corps de Sakura.

Sakura essayait de soigner Naruto de son mieux. Elle épongeait délicatement son front ensanglanté en lui parlant doucement.  
Elle se pencha vers lui :  
- Tu ne dois plus te mettre dans des situations pareilles pour moi voyons! Mais... merci... Elle rougit.  
- Tu sais bien que je serai toujours là pour toi Sakura... Répondit Naruto en tendant la main vers son visage. Il lui caressa la joue, ils se regardèrent, leurs visages se rapprochèrent et…

Sakura se leva d'un bond et hurla à pleins poumons :  
- LEEEE !! JE T'AIME MON HEROS !! TU ES VRAIMENT LE RESPLENDISSANT FAUVE DE JADE DE KONOHAAAA ! JE SERAI TA LIONNE !!

Lee se figea, la regarda, et sous le coup de l'émotion (et de l'alcool) s'évanouit aussi sec.

Sakura éclata de rire. En fait non, c'était Ino qui était morte de rire. Hinata essayait de la calmer tant bien que mal mais elle était incontrôlable. Elle finit par libérer Sakura sans s'arrêter de rire pour autant et Hinata se dit que c'était peut-être le moment de s'éclipser subtilement. Ce qu'elle fit sans demander son reste. Et puis la journée n'était pas finie, il lui restait du monde à libérer de sa cave.

Quand Sakura reprit le contrôle de son corps, il lui fallut une bonne minute pour réaliser les paroles qui étaient sorties de sa bouche. Sa première réaction ne fut pourtant pas de s'inquiéter des rires qui fusaient autour d'elle (ils étaient nombreux), ni du cas d'Ino (elle payerait plus tard la garce!!) mais de chercher Naruto. Mais alors qu'il se trouvait à côté d'elle quelques minutes à peine plus tôt, il avait disparu. Elle le chercha du regard et finit par apercevoir une chevelure blonde qui s'éloignait sur la route du village.  
Elle courut pour le rattraper.

Naruto se sentait à la fois triste et en colère.  
"Comment j'ai pu être aussi bête?! Elle s'est foutue de moi! Je suis vraiment trop nul je vaux pas un clou!"  
Sakura avec Lee?! Mais comment c'était possible ça?! Naruto était à bout. Sasuke le beau gosse passe encore, mais qu'elle lui préfère Gros-Sourcils là c'était trop, il y a des limites à ce qu'un homme peut supporter. Non mais.  
Il entendit une voix familière derrière lui. Tiens, c'était Sakura. Est-ce qu'elle voulait l'humilier un peu plus?

- Naruto! Attends!  
- Laisse tomber j'me tire!  
- S'il te plaît! Attends! Je suis désolée!  
- T'inquiète pas j'm'en fous.  
Elle lui attrapa le bras pour l'arrêter.  
- Ecoute-moi! Ce n'était pas moi! Je n'ai pas dit ça  
- Ah bon? C'est drôle parce que j'étais là et c'est toi que j'ai vu hein. Mais tu fais ce que tu veux!  
- Non c'était Ino! Ino! Elle m'a fait un genre de blague stupide je ne sais pas pourquoi! Je ne pense pas ça! Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Lee!!

Naruto s'arrêta et répondit avec une moue dubitative.  
- C'est vrai?  
- Ouiii !!  
- Et pourquoi tu me dis ça?  
- Heu... parce que je ne veux pas que tu croies ça… fit Sakura prise au dépourvu en rougissant.  
- Mais pourquoi? (Air niais de Naruto)  
- Heu.. parce que... aah et puis tu me gonfles à la fin !  
Sur ces mots elle l'enlaça et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres d'un Naruto sonné mais ravi...

Pendant ce temps, Hinata rentrait chez elle en traînant les pieds. Plus elle s'approchait, plus elle s'inquiétait. Enfermer Neji dans une cave ne lui paraissait plus une si bonne idée. Il lui faudrait trouver un moyen d'échapper à la colère dévastatrice de son cousin. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait énervé, elle en avait quand même sérieusement pris pour son grade. Et pourtant elle n'avait pas fait grand-chose, juste exister en fait… Gasp.  
Mais c'était du passé. Peut-être qu'il aurait pitié maintenant? (Ben oui quoi on peut rêver quoi…)

Elle s'approcha de la porte, priant intérieurement pour que Ten-Ten aie su tirer avantage de la situation et que Neji soit trop occupé pour penser à la vengeance (C'est petit mais aux grands maux les grand remèdes…) Elle saisit la poignée, inséra la clé dans la serrure, et tourna.  
Aucun bruit. Silence total. La pression montait pour Hinata, "Et s'ils étaient morts?!" Pensa-t-elle. "Ou s'ils étaient occupés? Gniark gniark" Ajouta sa nouvelle amie la petite voix démoniaque.  
Hinata entrouvrit la porte et risqua un regard. Noir total. Ben oui c'était une cave.  
La curiosité la dévorait, Hinata en plein conflit intérieur :  
"Non je ne suis pas le genre de personne à espionner… Ce n'est pas moi"  
Petite voix démoniaque : "Tss Tss Tu es le genre de personne à enfermer des gens innocents dans une cave sombre"  
- "Mais heuuu.."  
- "Le genre à saboter un tournoi à coup de tentatives de meurtres... "

Raaa tant pis ! Elle descend quelques marches et Byakugan !!

...

...

"Et bien t'as assuré Ten-Ten..."  
Mais ça c'est une autre histoire!!

_Et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout! :)_


End file.
